


Spark of intensity

by deutschtard



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Electricity Kink, Electrocution, M/M, shocking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschtard/pseuds/deutschtard
Summary: A not-so-innocent question turns into a night of interesting exploration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Twentyeightghosts for giving me "electricity" as a prompt. This is all her fault. "Dǎnzi" means courage/guts.

"You ever been electrocuted?"

The question came out of left field, and Xander furrowed his brows before looking over at the other man. "On purpose or on accident?"

Xiang smirked, "On purpose." What was he planning? Perceptive though he was, Xander could never really figure out what was plotting behind those dark eyes. It was better that way, though, more fun not knowing where things were going. The day they settled into a comfortable rhythm was they day they both died. He put his cup down on the table, leaned across at him. "You tellin' me you get your jollies from being electrocuted?"

Somehow that made Xiang burst out in laughter. "No, not being. _Doing_."

Well then.

It takes Xander a moment to process that. An eyebrow raise, but he's biting his lip. "It's like **that** then?"

"It's like that."

"I bet you twenty bucks you won't be able to do it."

There was a reason Xander Cage never gambled.

He had a split lip, and his hands were bound behind him in some of the tightest metal clasps he'd ever had restraining him before. They covered his arms from his wrists to his elbows, and Xiang was pinning him to the chair he was tied to. His legs were functionally immobile as well. Fucking Vulcan nerve pinching bastard. "Okay fine, I can't punch you. You _really_ gonna use that thing?" All he could point with was his chin, to the device in his hand, it looked a helluva lot like a cattle prod. He'd been tortured like that before, but this wasn't torture, and he couldn't deny that a small part of him was actually vibrating in anticipation, in a good way.

Xiang wasn't afraid, he wasn't going to rush, though, he wanted to see if he could make Xander impatient enough to actually ask for it. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna use it. I just like looking at you like this. Completely vulnerable, you can't fight back."

"I can **always** fight back." It was a lot harder right now, but if he had to, he knew he could find a way. The device was long, thin, and it was easy for Xiang to hold the center of it, run the blunt end across Xander's chest, circling the nipple with the stupid tattoo. His breath hitched at first contact, body tensed, anticipating the shock. Nothing came, though, nothing but a smooth rubbing, almost gentle. "You're stalling."

Xiang grinned, predatory. "You think?"

"What's keepin' you?"

Not that Xiang would answer, of course. The sight of the great Xander Cage bound like a submissive little whore, waiting, restless. It was almost funny if it wasn't so fucking attractive. "I can take my time. There's no time limit on this."

Dammit, he had a point, but Xander was growing impatient. This was a new thrill, one he wanted to conquer head-on, and Xiang was pussy-footing around for whatever reason, making him strain against his bonds, the chair rocking a little perilously, liable to tip over. But there was another part of him that began to get centered, the part of him that would wait out hours and hours of torture until the bad guys gave up. Xiang was as close as a bad guy as he could get in this situation, and he tried to tap into that. But they'd been crashing their mouths together before he'd somehow managed to get the upper hand and snap him into the bonds.

His cock strained against the fabric of his pants, and the waiting was both making him lose interest and arousing him even more simultaneously. "You ain't stalling 'cause you're afraid of hurting me, and you're not stalling because you don't want to, I can see that. So what g--"

It only took him so long to put together because most of the blood supply had traveled south and wasn't in his brain. " _Xiang_ ," he pronounces it wrong on purpose, broad and angular, he knew it was like nails on a chalkboard. "The longer you wait, the less I'm gonna react." He could do it, if he had to. Push his emotions and feelings out of the way, ignore the pain when it came, just to avoid giving the other man the satisfaction of having the upper hand.

Xiang's eyes darkened. He wasn't going to give in so easy, however. "You think you can do that? You think you got the  _dǎnzi?_ " The banter continued, pushing each other's buttons, pausing just long enough to attack each other's faces again, moan into each other's mouths, Xiang taking immense pleasure grinding against Xander before standing back up again, separating himself. Making Xander wait was just as tough on him, who wanted to claim and devour every inch of him.

He didn't know the word, but he figure it out with the context. Xander was starting to feel physical pain from how hard he was getting, Xiang wasn't playing fair--not that either of them ever did. "Please," it slips out before he can stop himself, but his eyes are half-lidded, mouth slack, lips bruised and red, "Fucking do it."

Well, since he asked so _nicely._

The device was turned on, it snapped to life, and Xiang's smile only grew. Running it in lines in front of Xander's chest, hovering inches from him, almost touching but not quite. And then it struck, his movement's quick like a viper as the pointed ends prod against Xander's chest and send the current through him.

He tenses, his cock strains even harder against his jeans, and his back arches. What he doesn't expect is the noise he makes. It's almost high pitched, a mewling sort of moan that has his eyes bolting open even as they're rolling back into his head. He doesn't get a chance to breathe before Xiang does it again. "Hey, th--" and again, " _Fuck!_ " Xiang is _**giddy**_.

"If I knew it got that much of a rise out of you, I would have done this sooner." He gives Xander some respite, opening his pants, letting his flagging erection breathe as his hand is warm around it. He strokes it, considering before prodding him again. A keen, Xander Cage is **_keening_** for him. That's a high Xiang never knew he wanted, but now he can't get enough. "Shall we up the ante?" he gives Xander a squeeze, and there's the rumbling growl he knows so well.

"If you're suggesting what I think," he says, eyes cold and focused, "You know I'm gonna kick your ass when I get out of these if you do."

Xiang's free hand comes up, almost gentle, and his palm caresses the side of Xander's face. "I'd be offended if you didn't," and punctuated it with a light slap. Again, he didn't give Xander a second to prepare, to think, he just angled it down and touched the tip right to Xander's shaft.

Xander literally loses the ability to see for a split second. A high-pitched noise bounces off the walls of the room and he wonders if he momentarily became a soprano, though it quickly fades to a low--but loud--growling yell. "Fuck! I'm gonna kill you."

"Really, Cage? And never get to touch me again?"

He's panting, straining harder against the bonds, nostrils flaring as his forehead beads with sweat and his cock oozes pre-cum. "Don't do that again."

Xiang can hear the tone, he knows he's serious. That ruins his fun a little, but he concedes, "Fine," and punctuates it with another prod to Xander's tattooed abdomen. He gets a nice little keen from that. That's when he gets to his knees, prod still in hand, and takes Xander into his mouth. Cheeks hollow, and he finds his rhythm, squeezing his balls with one hand. He pries moans from Xander again and again, and sporadically lets the tip touch him again. His chest, his bicep, the v-cut at his waist. Xander is twitching, straining against the bonds, his hips thrusting up as he fuck's Xiang's mouth. "Fuck, fuck--!"

It's enough to wonder what would happen if he simply keeps the prod there, the current consistent. Nothing wrong with a little experimentation, right?

Xander can't hardly catch his breath as that electricity sears through him, longer this time, and before he knows it he's filling Xiang's mouth, cumming hard, hips twitching as his entire body convulses in orgasm. Only then, does he feel the sensation cease, hears the device clatter to the floor. Xiang stands, swallowing, with a grin on his face, remnants of Xander dribbling down his chin. He tries to keep his breath, tries to remember how to speak English again.

"Let me out of this shit," he says, jangling the metal clasps so the lock is audible. Xiang chuckles.

"That was fun."

"Yeah? Maybe it's my turn now," He's determined, spurred on by the shit-eating look on Xiang's face.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks," he says, biting his lip before pulling out the key.

"You're fuckin' on."


End file.
